ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of our Lives
Days of our Lives premiered on November 8, 1965 Contract Cast As of 10/27/2015 (per NBC end credits) Recurring Cast *John Aniston as Victor Kiriakis *Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton *Bill Hayes as Doug Williams *Susan Seaforth Hayes as Julie Williams *Evan and Luke Kruntchev as Parker Jonas U/5 *Ron Leath as Henderson *Meredith Scott Lynn as Anne Milbauer *Jonathon McClendon as Chase Jennings *Kevin Riggin as Rory *Aloma Wright as Maxine Landis U/5 - Under 5 lines and are often uncredited Cast and Crew Changes IN *Kyler Pettis (Theo Carver) - November 3 *Olivia Rose Keegan (Claire Brady) - November 25 *Martha Madison (Belle Black) - November 25 *Alexander Bruszt (Finn) November *Tamara Braun (Ava Vitali) - December 9 *John-Paul Lavoisier (Philip Kiriakis) - December *Jordi Vilasuso (Dario Hernandez) *Vincent Irizarry (Deimos) - January 18, 2016 *Nadia Bjorlin (Chloe Lane) - TBA Out * Daniel Cosgrove (Aiden Jennings) - November * Shawn Christian (Daniel Jonas) - TBA * Kassie DePaiva (Eve Larson) - TBA Production Staff Executive Producer: Ken Corday Co-Executive Producer: Greg Meng and Albert Alarr Producer: Janet Spellman-Drucker Coordinating Producer: Randy Dugan Executive in Charge of Production: Greg Meng Writing and Directing Staff Co-Head Writer: Josh Griffith and Dena Higley Associate Head Writers: Lorraine Broderick, Rick Draughon, Christopher Dunn, Ryan Quan, Dave Ryan Staff Writers: David Cherrill, Carolyn Culliton, Richard Culliton, Jeanne Marie Ford, Danielle Paige, Melissa Salmons Script Editor: Fran Myers Directors: Albert Alarr, Grant Johnson, Phil Sogard, Herb Stein, Steven Williford History of Executive Producers and Head Writers Executive Producers Head Writers Daytime Emmy Awards/Nominations Winners are noted in bold. *Drama Series (19 Nominations/3 Wins): 1974, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2009, 2012, 2013, '''2014, '''2015 *Directing Team (20 Nominations/1 Win): 1974, 1975, 1977 (2), 1978, 1979, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1993, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2003, 2006, 2009, 2013, 2015 *Writing Team (16 Nominations/2 Wins): 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1994, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2011, 2012, '2014, 2015 *Lead Actor (12 Nominations/2 Wins): **Macdonald Carey ('1974, 1975, 1976) **Bill Hayes (1975, 1976) **Jed Allan (1979) **John Clarke (1979) **Stephen Nichols (1988) **Thaao Penghlis (2008) **Peter Reckell (2009) **James Scott (2010, 2011) *Lead Actress (16 Nominations/2 Wins): **Susan Flannery (1975) **Susan Seaforth Hayes (1975, 1976, 1978, 1979) **Deidre Hall (1984, 1985) **Peggy McCay (1986, 2013, 2015) **Frances Reid (1987) **Eileen Davidson (1998, 2014) **Crystal Chappell (2012) **Arianne Zucker (2014) **Alison Sweeney (2015) *Supporting Actor (5 Nominations/1 Win): **Joseph Gallison (1979) **Joseph Campanella (1989) **James Reynolds (2004) **Matthew Ashford (2012) **Eric Martsolf (2014) *Supporting Actress (13 Nominations/3 Wins): **Frances Reid (1979) **Suzanne Rogers (1979) **Deidre Hall (1980) **Leann Hunley (1986) **Peggy McCay (1987) **Arleen Sorkin (1988, 1989) **Jane Elliot (1989) **Patrika Darbo (2000) **Judi Evans (2008) **Tamara Braun (2009) **Arianne Zucker (2010, 2013) *Younger Actor (17 Nominations/6 Wins): **Billy Warlock (1987, 1988) **Darrell Thomas Utley (1989) **Jensen Ackles (1998, 1999, 2000) **Kyle Lowder (2003) **Darin Brooks (2008, 2009) **Blake Berris (2009) **Dylan Patton (2010) **Chandler Massey (2011, 2012, 2013, 2014) **Freddie Smith (2013, 2015) *Younger Actress (14 Nominations/0 Wins): **Kristian Alfonso (1985) **Lisa Trusel (1985) **Charlotte Ross (1990, 1991) **Melissa Reeves (1992) **Christie Clark (1997, 1998) **Rachel Melvin (2008, 2009) **Molly Burnett (2010, 2012) **Shelley Hennig (2010, 2012) **Camila Banus (2015) *Guest Cameo (1 Nomination / 1 Win) **Hugh McPhillips (1980) Category:NBC Daytime Category:1965 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Daytime Emmy Nominee Category:Daytime Emmy Winner Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner Category:Direction Emmy Nominee Category:Direction Emmy Winner